But Hypothetically Speaking
by WickedWickedMe
Summary: Amy and Ian have a little conversation in the cafe, but of course they are just hypothetically speaking. Fluffy Amian oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. **

A/N: I felt guilty about not updating for so long, so here's a oneshot, and of course it would be Amian.

Amy and Ian sat huddled together around a tiny table in a café, studying for an important examination.

"Hypothetically speaking, if a nice, polite guy were sitting in front of me, I would ask him what the topics tested for the examination is, as I was absent the day the teacher went through it with the class."

"Well, if, hypothetically speaking, the girl who asked me that question happened to be pretty, I would tell her that she could take a look at the examination scope which the teacher gave the class whilst that hypothetical girl was absent."

"Hypothetically speaking, I would then ask the hypothetical guy if he could possibly help me photocopy a copy of the examination scope for me."

"If," Ian said, shuffling through the papers in his file, "I happened to be feeling nice that day in which the hypothetical girl happened to be absent, I would have already photocopied it for her."

Ian took out a neatly stapled document and placed it in front of Amy.

"In which I would then thank the hypothetical guy, hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically , I would then tell the hypothetical girl that she was welcome and ask if she would like some coffee, as I was just planning to get some."

"Well, I would, I suppose, tell the hypothetical guy that I would love some coffee, but only without milk. Hypothetically."

Amy flipped through the examination scope while Ian got up from his chair, returning a few minutes later with two steaming mugs in his hands, one of which he handed to Amy.

"Of course, hypothetically speaking, I would thank the hypothetical guy for going to the trouble of getting me coffee."

"Then, hypothetically speaking, I would ask the hypothetical girl if she was keen, and would like to go on a date with me this Friday, at seven, for a movie and dinner."

"Hypothetically speaking, I would most likely tell the hypothetical guy that I was _most definitely keen_ to go on a date with him this Friday and ask whether we could possibly watch Despicable Me 2 at the nearby cinema before having dinner at Julia's."

"The hypothetical girl would then, hypothetically, be told that we could definitely do that as Julia's is an acceptable restaurant serving very fantastic caviar, and also that I would pick her up in my car promptly at six-fifteen outside her door, before reminding her to dress nicely, and also to keep any deranged or delusional ninjas away from us."

"I would perhaps then thank the hypothetical guy for his efforts and promise him that I would be ready by six-fifteen waiting at my doorstep, wearing nice clothes, and with no deranged or delusional ninjas anywhere near."

Then, suddenly, at the same time, Amy and Ian said together, "but of course, that was _only hypothetically speaking_."

Ian raised his eyebrow.

Amy smiled.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday at seven for a movie followed by dinner at Julia's."

"Well, yes, I would like to go on a date with you for a dinner and a movie, and also I will be ready at promptly six-fifteen at my doorstep, dressed nicely, and I can assure you that there will be no delusional ninjas around."

Ian and Amy stared at each other as the corners of their lips tilted upwards.

**A/N: First of all, flames will be used to roast marinated chicken wings. So, I have a piece of good news, and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?**

**Fine. The bad news. Brace yourselves. **

**I cannot update mercury poisoning today. Im sorry, but I have a major bout of writer's block. Give me three more days. Please. PM me. Leave suggestions. **

**Alright, for the good news! Actually two pieces of good news. (CLAPS AND APPLAUSE)**

**First, I take it with extra cream will be updated today! Evening! **

**Secondly, to apologise for the writer's block, this oneshot is dedicated to the following, who have been really awesome reviewers, who have been reviewing practically every chapter of ITIWEC, NOT IN ORDER OF HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING, IT IS RANDOM, DON'T GET MAD:**

**JesseCPK**

**addicted2reading9**

**Lapulta J.R.R Cahill**

**amianfreak19**

**RoselleAutumnSunrise**

**MaddyDell**

**OHGODSIJUSTEMBARRASSEDMYSELF (Who has been reviewing many times with many anonymous usernames.)**

**xxXNatan fanXxx**

**.Smile. **

**candysweetstories**

**~Till next time, Wicked.**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
